codblackopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombies, commonly known as Nazi Zombies in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese, and Kino der Toten, are the dead remains of humans, reanimated by Element 115 (Ununpentium) and the Nova-6 gas. Zombies are featured in the following Zombie mode levels: *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade Types of Zombies There are four main types of zombies: *"Normal" zombies *Hellhounds *Gas Zombies *Thief Creation The origin in the creation of zombies still remains unclear, although several incidents leading up to the creation can be found via radio messages found in various zombie maps. Shi No Numa In Shi No Numa, the following message can be heard in the starting room by activating all three radios: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the Asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain static at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must remain static at all costs. The DG experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen but it is still audible and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." The numbers heard at the beginning and end of the transmission are the coordinates of Tunguska and Area 51. The "DG" experiments is a reference to theWunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is in reference to Verrückt. "115" is reference to element number 115 on the Periodic Table of Elements (Ununpentium). Element 115 is the element known to power the Wunderwaffe and possibly the Ray Gun, as well as reanimate the dead. A meteor containing Element 115 is present in Shi No Numa, located near the Storage Hut. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that Element 115 and the meteorite are important pieces to the creation of zombies because the number "115" is constantly found on crates in Shi No Numa. It is currently unknown who gives the transmission and who Peter is. It can be assumed that they are American, as the person giving the transmission has an American accent. It is believed that the hanging man in Shi No Numa is Peter, because in the DS version of World at War, the hanging man is missing and a grave stone appears with the name "Peter" written on it. Der Riese In Der Riese, the creation of the zombies and Hellhounds is explained via six hidden radio messages. Dr. Ludvig Maxis, a leading scientist in "The Giant" project, attempted to control zombies. Unfortunately, the zombies would disobey his commands and attempt to kill him. Dr. Maxis was also involved in the testing of teleporters by sending zombies through them, although they would never reappear at the mainframe. All of these experiments were done with his direct assistant, Edward Richtofen. When Dr. Maxis used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first Hellhound. The dog was not successfully teleported, and growling noises can be heard. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Edward left the room. Edward then betrayed Dr. Maxis and Samantha by locking them in the room with the Hellhound. The radio transmission ends here, and it is assumed that Dr. Maxis and Samantha were killed. In another radio message found in Der Riese, Dr. Maxis directly states that there is "a large supply of 115 in the Nevada base". The Nevada base is reference to Area 51, which is also refered to in the Shi No Numa radio transmission. Kino der Toten & "Five" Nazi Zombies return in Kino der Toten along with a newly introduced zombie, the Gas Zombie. When a Gas Zombie is killed without a Ray Gun or knife attack, it emits a vision-imparing gas. This gas may very well be the Nova-6 gas. This brings some relevence to the Nova-6 gas and the creation of zombies. Characteristics Health A zombie's health is mainly decided by the current round the player is on. For example, during round 1, it will take approximately 7 chest shots from an M1911 to kill a single zombie. Although, at higher rounds (such as 20+) is may take two or more shots from a Ray Gun to kill a single zombie. Speed & Movement Zombies have varying movement speeds, which generally progress after each level. During the earliest rounds, a zombie may have a slow stumble. At later rounds, zombies may move at relatively high speeds. Exclusive to Verrückt, some zombies move in an outright dash, moving at the same speed as a player with an M1911. In Verrückt and Der Riese, some zombies march, as if marching with an army. In Shi No Numa, some zombies appear to be moving in a karate-like stance. Intelligence Introduced in Verrückt, zombies appear to be more intelligent. They are able to reach through boarded windows/ barriers and attack the player, and can hop on and off of obstacles. Zombies also seem to have evolved enough to attain the ability of simple speech. The zombies are often heard shouting "Damn", "No!", "Die, Die!" or "Let's eat his soul!". They are also heard screaming, laughing and yelling, all of which is not present in Nacht der Untoten. Appearance Zombies look different from each other. Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese, and Kino der Toten, the zombies are undead Nazi soldiers (along with Gas Zombies in Kino der Toten). In "Five", zombies are undead scientist and office workers. Each zombie appears different; some burned, bald, tougher, older, etc. Trivia *Zombies are programmed to follow and attack the player closest to it. *When in the swamp in Shi No Numa, zombies lose very little of their speed. *Occasionally when a zombie is shot in the head, its head will be removed, but the zombie will continue to live for a short time or until damaged again. *When a zombie is near an explosion (excluding claymores), it may get a leg or two blown off, turning that zombie into a "crawler". This applies to Gas Zombies as well. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies